Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${4x-2y = -6}$ ${y = 4x-1}$
Solution: Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $4x-1$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${4x - 2}{(4x-1)}{= -6}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $4x-8x + 2 = -6$ $-4x+2 = -6$ $-4x+2{-2} = -6{-2}$ $-4x = -8$ $\dfrac{-4x}{{-4}} = \dfrac{-8}{{-4}}$ ${x = 2}$ Now that you know ${x = 2}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = 4x-1}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = 4}{(2)}{ - 1}$ $y = 8 - 1$ $y = 7$ You can also plug ${x = 2}$ into $\thinspace {4x-2y = -6}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${4}{(2)}{ - 2y = -6}$ ${y = 7}$